Unexpected
by DancelandRoad
Summary: Alexis Morrison is minding her own business at the mall, when suddenly she runs into an unexpected but friendly face. Sebastian Stan/OC Cute and fluffy.


_This little drabble is based on a dream I had a while ago. I had plans to make this a chapter story, but I decided to work on other stories that I had more to go with that I had with this one. So enjoy this cute fluffy one-shot about Seb and an original character (who seems to pop up in a lot of my stories XD)_

 ** _~ Unexpected ~_**

I turned a corner and smiled at my phone. My best friend, Ashley, had sent me a text saying that the party was a go. We had been looking forward to her turning 19 for so long, and that weekend was finally here. I just had one problem; everyone else had dates except me, and some people had been giving me a hard time about it. That angered me. It was my decision to wait with dating until the right guy came along, and I wasn't about to change my mind. The last guy I had been with broke my heart, and I was not about to take the next one lightly.

I took a sip from the iced-coffee in my other hand and looked up briefly to make sure I wasn't going to run into anything or anyone. My walking and texting skills were very good, but it was always better to be safe than sorry. After all, Devonshire Mall could be really crowded this time of year; it was a few weeks before Christmas.

I was just about to lift the cup to my lips again when something crashed into me from the right. The force knocked me backward onto the floor, the beverage in my hand spilling down the front of my outfit. I cursed in my thoughts. This was my favorite shirt!

Sprawled on the floor, I shook out my hands to be rid of some of the sticky coffee that had gotten on them. For a moment, I forgot to see what or who had caused the accident. That is, until I heard him speak.  
"Oh, crap! I am so sorry!"  
I looked up and was met with the bluest eyes I had ever seen, and the dark eyebrows above them furrowed upwards in worry. He had a very distinct jawline, a very slight cleft in his chin, and brown hair that fell to one side perfectly. He extended his hand, but it's an understatement when I say I was lost in his eyes. They were mesmerizing, and my cheeks flushed without wanting them to.  
"Are you okay?" He asked. This shook me out of my stupor and I nodded, taking his hand.  
"Yeah," I said as he helped me up. Once I was back on my feet, I retrieved my hand immediately. But I was left with a tingling feeling that went up my whole arm. "You're being stupid," I told myself. "Stop it."

But my eyes involuntarily gave him a very quick once-over. He was wearing navy washed-out jeans with sneakers, and a grey T-shirt underneath a hooded black leather jacket. Black sunglasses sat on his head among his hair, and a black scarf hung loosely around his neck. He had a great sense of style, that much was sure. I looked up into his eyes again, but that time it was him that seemed slightly stunned. We stared at each other for a moment, a corner of his mouth lifting slightly.  
"I-I'm sorry," he said again as we both stooped to retrieve the belongings I had dropped when he ran into me. He handed me my phone, fingers brushing mine. "I don't know what came over me." He looked down at my shirt. "Oh, and I've ruined your outfit."  
I glanced down, then back up at him and smiled. "No worries. Nothing a wash won't fix." My normal care-free and outgoing demeanor had returned, and talking with him was easy.  
"Still," he insisted, "You don't want to walk around with a stain on your shirt." He winked, and a handsome smile appeared on his face. "It would take attention away from your beautiful eyes."  
I laughed. "Well, thank you," I answered and brushed off the flattery.  
"Here." He pulled his scarf from his neck. Brushing my blonde hair from my shoulders, he began to wrap it around my neck. As he completed his task, he occasionally looked at me and smiled. "I didn't catch your name," he said at length.  
"That's because I didn't give it to you," I answered.  
"Well, my name is Sebastian. Sebastian Stan."  
I smiled. "I'm Alexis Morrison, but you can call me Lexi."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lexi," Sebastian stated with a grin. He stepped back. "There. Now you can hardly see it."  
I looked down, lightly touching the soft fabric of the scarf. A waft of the cologne he must've been wearing came from it, and I liked it. "Thanks," I said. "But how will I give it back to you?"  
He shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged. "You can keep it." Sebastian grinned. "Unless, of course, you could give me your number and we could set up a pick-up or drop-off date."  
I look at him with a skeptical smile. "Is this how you get girls? Running into them so they spill something on themselves and you offer then your scarf?"  
"Well that depends. I've never used the tactic before, but if you give me your number, it might prove something."  
I narrowed my eyes, contemplating what I should do. There was no harm in just giving him my number... And he seemed nice enough. I pulled out a pen from my purse and said, "Hold out your hand."  
He did so, and I quickly jotted down the digits to my cell's number in his palm. Once I was finished, he looked at his hand briefly, then clenched it to a fist and held it to his heart. "It shall be in the utmost care," he said, and I laughed.  
I began walking in the direction I had meant to go before all this, and looked over my shoulder. He was still standing there, gazing after me. I waved and called, "Bye, Sebastian Stan."  
"Talk to you soon, Lexi Morrison."


End file.
